The Cardiovascular Research Institute is an interdepartmental, interdisciplinary group of faculty members from 15 departments of the University of California, San Francisco, School of Medicine (Anatomy), Anesthesia, Biochemistry, Biophysics, Medicine, Microbiology, Neurological Surgery, Obstetrics, Pathology, Pediatrics, Pharmacology, Physiology, Psychiatry, Radiology, Surgery). There are 35 Senior Staff, 24 Associate Staff, 8 Consultant Staff Members and 5 to 7 Visiting Scientists; working with them are 65-70 post-doctoral Research Fellows and Research Trainees. These work in 12 groups (Laboratories): Cardiovascular-Pulmonary Physiology and Pharmacology; Surface Tension and Lung Metabolism; Hypertension Research; Fetal and Perinatal Physiology; Physical Biochemistry; Membrane Transport, Renal and Electrolytes; Lipid Metabolism; Blood Volume and Peripheral Circulation; Cerebral Circulation; Anesthesia Research; Endocrinology; Mathematical Biology; Clinical Pharmacology; Electron Microscopy; Neurophysiology.